Helping Gibbs
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is another addition of my Trial and error verse but this is just a Gibbs/Tony story not Peter and Neal. Gibbs works a taxing case and Tony knows just how to help him unwind. Warnings: Sex scene and spanking in story. Turn back if you are too young on not interested.


This had been one of the most grueling and taxing cases Gibbs had in a long time. He was happy that Tony hadn't been released back to active duty since his accident, so he didn't have to work this case. They had finally caught the monster that killed the Marine, his wife and their 8 year old daughter. This brought back so many memories of Shannon and Kelly's deaths. Leroy was glad to have Tony to come home to. It made him feel better just holding him at night.

Gibbs slowly walked up the steps to the house Tony and he shared. He was exhausted. He walked in and smiled when he heard Tony yell,

"I'm in the kitchen. Take off your shoes and put on you slippers. I'm getting your coffee."

His slippers never felt this good before and the smell of the food and the coffee caused him to relax some. This would be a hard case to come down from. He walked into the kitchen, his chair was already pulled out. He sat down as Tony was walking over with his coffee.

"Jethro, how are ya holding up?"

"We caught the bastard so I'll get better."

"I have the night planned for you so just sit there. I need to get the casserole in the oven then we need to get you in the tub for a long soak."

"Thank you Tony."

"Anytime Jet!" Tony said as he bent down and kissed his lover before he handed him his coffee.

Gibbs closed his eyes, held the coffee to his nose and inhaled the smell. Then he took a big sip and tried to relax. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to watch Tony cook. He loved that. But, what he saw caused him to bust out laughing. From the front Tony had on a T-shirt, an apron that came down to his knees and what Gibbs suspected were shorts. But actually he was bare from the waist down. Taped to his back were two signs. The top said, "In case of stress." and the bottom said, "Spank here." with arrows pointing to Tony's bare ass.

Tony, knowing that Gibbs spotted the signs, put on a little show by sticking his butt way out as he bent over to put the dish in the oven. He didn't notice that Gibbs had gotten up to refill his cup until he got swatted by him. He jumped up, covered his backside, and turned to find Gibbs pouring the coffee. They looked at each other and smiled. Tony turned back to the stove. Gibbs set down his cup and walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Tony leaned into the embrace. Leroy kissed Tony on the neck and asked,

"How did you get the signs on your back?"

"I taped them on the shirt before I put it on. I made sure they were on there good before I slid into it."

"I just might take you up on the offer." He said as he moved enough to swat Tony again.

"I have a request." Tony said.

"What would that be?"

"Permission to be in control tonight."

"You mean I follow your orders."

"Yes, let me take care of you."

"Okay, as long as I don't find you abusing your power."

"Never!" Tony said sarcastically. "No seriously, I know this case has been tough and I know how to make you feel better. Please let me."

"Okay, I agree."

Tony grabbed Gibbs by the hand and guided him to their room. He set him on the bed and said,

"I'll be right back."

Tony ran a nice hot bath and came back to the room, knelt at Gibbs' feet and took his slippers off, followed by his socks. He rose up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt when Gibbs tried to help, Tony swatted his hand. Gibbs didn't like that and Tony could tell so he quickly said,

"Sorry, please let me do everything for you please. Just relax and let go."

"This is your only warning."

"Yes sir."

Tony finished the shirt and unsnapped Gibbs' pants and removed them. He took his own clothes off. He got back on his knees in front of the man he loved, gently spread his knees and kissed him from his knee to his balls. He gently sucked one into his mouth and rolled it around a bit. Jethro leaned back in enjoyment. Tony started at the other knee and repeated the process. He continued licking and kissing his thighs, balls and shaft. He licked from the base to the tip. Then he took the head into his mouth, sucked hard and dipped his tongue into the tip.

"Oh Tony!" Gibbs moaned.

That was Tony's cue to proceed. He grabbed the shaft with one hand and his balls in the other. He rolled his balls around as he started pumping the shaft and sucking hard. It didn't take long for Tony to bring Gibbs close to orgasm. Tony swallowed deep and pumped fast and soon Gibbs was in the throngs of orgasm. When he came back down he said,

"God Tony, that was amazing!"

"Anything for you!" Tony answered pulling Leroy up and into their bathroom. They both got into the tub. Tony washed his lover from head to toe. Tony wouldn't let Jethro lift a finger. When they were cleaned and relaxed, Tony got out, wrapped into a towel and got Gibbs out and dried. He led him into their room where he helped him dress and brought him to the other side of the bed to sit. It was then that Gibbs noticed the paddle, hairbrush, wooden spoon and a belt were laying on the night stand. He looked at them, then at Tony and said,

"Tony, what's going on?"

"Jethro, just as you know when I need a spanking just because I need one, I know when you need to give one. Right now, you need to give me one."

"I won't punish you for no reason."

"Listen, I'm in charge here not you. It's written all over your face. You need to do this and I'm the only one you are allowed to do it to."

Without any other word, Tony dropped his towel and draped himself over Gibbs' knee. Gibbs didn't know what to do. He really needed the release that this would bring him but Tony had done nothing wrong. Tony could tell he was torn so he said,

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, when you spank me because I need it, I haven't done anything wrong either. You need this and I need to do this for you. I couldn't be on the case to be there for you, let me be here for you now."

That was all it took for Gibbs to start painting Tony's backside red. He took his time and went at a nice firm slow pace. Tony controlled his reactions when it started to sting. He needed to let Jethro get it all out. Gibbs appreciated the gesture but refused to use anything but his hand. He started to feel a little better. The sound of his hand on Tony's ass was cathartic. That was until he heard Tony hiss. That brought him out of his trance like state.

"Tony, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Don't stop I'm fine."

"I'm stopping."

Tony wiped the tears from his eyes, pushed up and looked at Gibbs.

"Babe, you know how you can tell when I've gotten what I needed to get from a spanking that wasn't punishment?"

"Yes, I know exactly what you need."

"Well, I know what you need too and I know you aren't there yet."

"I'm not hurting you anymore."

Tony picked up the hairbrush and handed it to Gibbs and said,

"If you don't finish this and get where you need to be, then you are just hurting us both. I've been spanked harder than this during a punishment and lived. Jet please finish this."

Jethro grabbed Tony's face in his hand, wiped away his tears and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Tony!"

"I love you too. So, can we finish this now?"

Gibbs guided Tony back into position. He still refused to use any implement. He needed this to be hands on. He raised his hand and started another round of swats. He wanted to get this over with so he stepped up the force and frequency of the swats. Tony kept quiet as long as he could but little yelps and hisses escaped. He was silently crying. Gibbs was on the verge of euphoria when Tony broke into sobs and sent him over the edge and back into protective mode.

Jethro gathered Tony into his arms and held him against his chest. Both men cried, which was something Gibbs rarely did. They both felt the best they'd felt in a long time. Tony did what only he could do for his top and Gibbs broke through a barrier he had built.

"Thank you Tony. How the hell did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one." Tony answered. Then after a minute he got a shitty assed grin on his face he said,

"Wait, on second thought, it's you. You're the lucky one."

They both laughed. Gibbs kissed him, laid him on the bed, went and got some lotion and ice and said,

"Now, it's my turn to take care of you."

Both men slept peacefully in each other's arms that night.


End file.
